The Beauty That Hated Her Beast
by CovertPersona
Summary: Rumor has it that Klaus is gone from Mystic Falls. Could it be true? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A.N. – This is the first proper fanfic I am attempting to write, so go easy with me if it's not perfect. It is also my first Klena pairing story, so I hope I do it justice. I won't ramble on unless I feel there is something necessary that needs to be said. **

**Just in case you don't understand, this poem is going to act as a basis to show the dynamic of hate between Klaus and Elena before we get into the main story.**

**And yes, I wrote this poem myself.**

**- Kira. **

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries and I am not affiliated with The CW. **

**The Beauty That Hated Her Beast**

_Monsters lurk within the night_

_Waiting silently for their prey,_

_But even the faintest of light_

_Can make a difference to every dying day._

_Bloodshed; Defiance; Bravery;_

_All of which she has experienced._

_Bloodshed: She feels that she has caused this,_

_And to some degree it is true._

_She herself has been involved-_

_Blood drawn completely_

_Until her lips were tinged with blue._

_Defiance: She is afraid of him not;_

_She wants to laugh when she hears his name._

_Because even in the face of danger_

_She will gladly accept the pain._

_Her head held high,_

_Her posture tall;_

_She will defy him-_

_She will not feel small._

_Bravery: The quality she possesses most,_

_Each of his words fuelling her._

_She will be the scapegoat,_

_Determined to save her friends and both of her lovers._

_Even in such close proximity to the Beast himself,_

_She finds no reason to be scared._

_For as he speaks his words like poison,_

"_Rot in Hell," the Beauty dared._


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. Like I said previously, this is my first fanfic and it is my first Klena paired story. I hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews.**

**This chapter will probably be a tiny bit longer than others unless deemed necessary. Just saying.**

**- Kira.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

…

**The Beauty that Hated Her Beast**

**Chapter One**

"He's gone. You needn't worry about him any longer," the thick drawl of Rebekah's British accent lingered in the air and I found the words hard to believe. "He left me alone yet again. Pompous ass." The genuine anger that was laced in the blonde's voice made things infinitesimally more believable, but what was said couldn't be possible.

I was dreaming, wasn't I? And at any moment I would wake and find that this fantastic piece of news would be a horrible trick my subconscious played upon me.

"He has just… gone? I don't buy it," Caroline's soprano voice made my head snap in her direction, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to reality. "This is Klaus we're talking about here."

"I'm with Vampire Barbie on this one. Klaus is more maniacal and I know he wouldn't just leave without trying anything to get Elena." Damon said, throwing a glance in my direction when he mentioned my name. I just remained silent in an effort to try and process everything I was hearing.

"You obviously don't know my brother, do you? No. Not like me. He is not in this town; I don't know where the hell he is. Get that through those thick skulls of yours." Rebekah retorted by using her usual flippant attitude. She clearly wasn't in the best of moods either; she was probably hurt by the fact that Klaus had abandoned her.

"Okay, Damon, shut up before you say anything stupid," I finally cut in just as he began to say something about not wanting to be dealing with Rebekah's bullshit today.

"You should listen to her, Damon. She has _some_ common sense after all." I sent a glower in the blonde's direction, shying away to Stefan's side. Even though he may have lost his humanity and wanted to kill me once, I knew somewhere deep in my heart that he would always protect me. He did still love me. I could see the sparkle in his emerald eyes still that let me knew exactly how he felt.

"I think you should go, Rebekah." My tone sounded firm as I said the words matter-of-factly and the particular woman was obviously more than happy to comply because she abruptly got to her feet and began to make her way out of the Salvatore Boarding House where my friends and I were currently residing for this meeting.

Well, it seemed like she was leaving up until she paused and pivoted on her heel, looking at us all with a seriousness so genuine that it almost made me shudder. Almost. "Nik is gone and I doubt he will come back." And with that, Rebekah left.

Stefan spoke up then, startling me because he had been so quiet while the female Mikaelson was here. "What does everyone make of that?"

"Total bullshit," Damon practically spat, pacing before deciding to grab a crystal cut glass and his decanter of Bourbon, pouring himself a drink to clearly take the edge off his prominent suspicion. If you didn't know how Damon was, you'd probably assume he was paranoid and sometimes I wondered if he genuinely was.

"Same. I mean, come on. This is _Klaus_. The man is a complete d-bag and how do we know he hasn't just got Rebekah to come over here to try and get us to think he has gone so we drop our guard around Elena?" Caroline inquired, glancing between everyone in the room.

"Would Rebekah lie about something like this? You didn't see how heartbroken she was when I told her that Klaus killed their mother. She loves her brother," A pang of sadness built up within me for the girl. I empathized. I'd hate it if Jeremy just abandoned me with no goodbye. "I think she's telling the truth. I really think he might be gone."

Grabbing his leather jacket and the keys to his Camaro after emptying the contents of his tumbler in one and slamming it down on the nearest surface to him so hard I am surprised the glass didn't smash, Damon muttered something along the lines of "Only one way to find out."

Before I could even blink, Stefan was in front of his brother and looking Damon straight in the eye, speaking in an eerily calm voice; a voice that had obviously been practiced over many years by the sound of it. "That won't help the situation right now and you know it. I say we just sit and wait for Klaus to make his move." As Stefan started to speak his second sentence, his emerald gaze swept across the room, turning to both Caroline and I so he now addressed everyone.

Obviously Damon was the reluctant one to agree with what Stefan said and insisted that more protection be put over me, but we did as Stefan had told us to. We waited.

. . . .

It seemed like what Rebekah told us was true.

Months had passed by and there was no news of Klaus at all. It was as if the man had just disappeared.

That's why we were holding this party. When I say we, I mean Caroline and Bonnie – I found the idea rather superficial, but my friends somehow convinced me to go along with their plan.

"Okay. Matt and Tyler are bringing the alcohol over now and I have the cheerleading squad doing decorations all over the house. The football team are setting up a stage outside for the bands that will be here in an hour or so to do sound check. How the hell did Tyler get his mom to agree to this? I have no clue." Caroline drawled out in what seemed to be one continuous breath. I had no clue how she managed to stay so happy. Then again, that was probably her excitement doing the talking for her as we had turned this celebratory party into a regular house party – hence the decorations and the bands seeing as the entire senior year was now attending.

Bonnie had noticed what I did earlier and exchanged a knowing glance with me before turning to the bubbly blonde. "Caroline, breathe." An amused smile twitched up on the witch's lips as she eyed up Caroline who just started pouting at the two of us.

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited. Finally we get to have a party without something bad that will happen. It's like a miracle in this town over what has happened in the past year." Caroline retorted with a light shrug of her shoulders.

That was when I felt a muscular set of arms wrap around my waist and at first I tensed, but then I realized who it was when he started speaking and I leaned back to rest against his chest, smiling happily as we had sorted everything out with one another and were now in a blissful state together. "Let's hope you didn't just jinx us."

"Shut up, Stefan. I haven't jinxed us. Besides, what is the worst that could happen? The only vampire we may possibly have to worry about is Rebekah. Ugh. I don't see why she couldn't have left like the rest of her family have. Anyway… you, Damon, Tyler, Bonnie and I will all be able to do something to stop her if she tries anything," She replied and Bonnie her head in agreement, obviously happy to use her powers against one of the most spiteful Mikaelsons. "If that doesn't work, I can always ask Matt to do us all a huge favour and distract her for us. I'll just have to owe him big time."

"Speaking of Matt… Caroline, maybe you and I should go and help him and Tyler get everything inside," Bonnie suggested, starting to make her way to the front door of the Lockwood mansion and nodding her head in the direction of outside in a gesture for Caroline to join her. Which she did.

Now alone, I turned around in Stefan's arms to beam up at him just as I went on my tiptoes to lightly press my lips to his in a soft, tender kiss before breaking apart to whisper, "Hey."

"Hey," Stefan replied before pecking my lips once more just as softly as our previous sweet kiss. "You're happy," he observed.

"Why shouldn't I be? Like Care said, we can finally have a party without anything seriously bad happening. We can have a somewhat normal day for once." I said as I locked my mocha gaze with Stefan's hypnotic green one, my smile still playing upon my lips.

"And since when is anything ever normal around here? Oh, I'm sorry. Have I interrupted you two lovebirds?" The sarcastic tone of Damon's voice made us turn our attention to him and I shot him a deadpan look. Better that than to have rolled my eyes at him and provoked him to go further with annoying Stefan and I.

"No, Damon. You haven't. I was actually about to tell Stefan that I will see him later because I am going to go home so I can get ready for tonight," I stated, turning my attention back to Stefan, reaching up to place my hand on the nape of his neck so I could pull him down to me so my lips met with his one final time before I stepped out of his arms. After flashing a friendly smile to Damon, I looked at the both of them and started to slowly back towards the door. "See you both later."

I pivoted on my heel and allowed my feet to drag me outside in the direction of my car, throwing a wave over to Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, repeating "See you later," to them before I fished for the keys to my car in my pocket. Withdrawing them from their confinement, I pressed the button on the key to unlock my car, slipping into the driver's side only to start the ignition and my journey home.

Five minutes was all it took for me to get home seeing as Mystic Falls was only a small town and I knew every road, every turn, every tree I passed like I knew the back of my own hand.

What I craved for, when I was to go inside, was a deliciously warm shower that I could lose myself in to relax myself in before I went to the party later. I was never much one for social events after mine and Jeremy's parents died because they were picking me up from one of the annual bonfires at The Falls.

I could practically feel the warm water against my skin and see the mist accumulating in the air as I walked up my pathway, getting closer and closer towards my door. That was up until I felt a set of hands grab me from behind and I opened my mouth in an effort to scream for help, but before I could even get one sound out I had one of the hands holding a cloth over my nose and my mouth.

My body writhed, struggling to get out of the stranger's hold. I was terrified. My heart was pounding against my chest so harshly I thought it would exit my body at any moment and my breathing was so erratic, but with each breath I took in I was inhaling this horrific smell; a smell so vile that I could feel myself getting dizzier and dizzier.

Soon enough my struggling stopped as I was too weak to do anything and in the next moment, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. Wow! Thank you for all of the reviews and follow for the first chapter of this story. You all honestly have no clue how much it means to me so all I can say is a great big THANK YOU!**

**Okay, so I intended to have a different ending in the last chapter, but I thought that one was more dramatic and I preferred it in all honesty otherwise the chapter would have been about another, I don't know, 500 words or so. **

**On with the story!**

**- Kira.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

…

**The Beauty That Hated Her Beast**

**Chapter Two**

Going home, getting out of the car, walking towards the house, hands grabbing me. Hands grabbing me… What happened? I couldn't recall. Where was I? How long was I out for? Who did this to me?

My eyes slowly fluttered open, but I shut them again immediately as I saw the light and groaned in pain. I had a massive headache that reminded me of the worst hangovers I had ever had. Raising my hand to shield my eyes from the light, I tried to open my eyes again and, without the light going straight into them, I succeeded in a task that seemed so difficult just mere seconds ago.

I blinked to clear my head and regain my focus, trying to take in where I was. Two seats in front of me, a longer seat that I was lying on, foot wells. I was in a car and by the feel of it, we were moving too. My gaze lifted to find the back of a man's head and I tried to get a glimpse of him my looking in the rear-view mirror, but we hit a bump that made my body shake and made me feel a little nauseous.

Slowly, I sat up in my seat behind the man that was dictating where it was we were heading, not that I had any say in the matter. I glanced out of the window beside me to try and get my bearings on where I was exactly, but I had no clue. I couldn't recognize the vast amount of countryside; I was in the middle of nowhere.

"Finally awake now, princess?" The stranger's voice was also unrecognizable which put me even more on edge and sent me spiralling back into my frenzy of fear. Eyeing him up curiously, I sent another look in the rear-view mirror only to be met with the stranger's hazel eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" I spat, sitting up in my seat and pressing my back firmly into it to put space between this man and I. The reason I sat behind was because I knew that it would be hardest for him to reach me while I sat here. This man was totally strange to me. I didn't know anyone with this particular shade of sandy blond hair, hazel eyes that had flecks of green in or features that looked so… aristocratic.

He elevated a thick brow, looking back to me in the mirror with an amused smirk playing upon his lips. Bastard. "Is that how you talk to everyone, princess? Not very good with manners, are you?"

The nerve of him! "You really expect me to be civil with you after you fucking abduct me and are taking me somewhere I have no idea we are going? Are you an idiot? Don't answer that. I already know the answer because you decided to kidnap me! I have people that will come searching for me! My boyfriend will be hunting you down already."

"Hmm. He was right. You do have that fire inside you." The man mused, talking mostly to himself while eyeing me up like I was a girl that was only his to ravish. I felt extremely uncomfortable and shifted in my seat. Wait, 'he was right'? Who was right? "Oh, and I don't recommend insulting me. I get rather anger _very_ quickly and I could snap your neck like a twig." Great. Another vampire.

"Who do you work for?" I got straight to the point. I wanted to know who this douche was working for because maybe I could start piecing together where I was heading to.

"Look at you, Miss Marple. Already trying to solve the mystery," he smirked at me again, though this time it was more secretive as he contemplated over what to say next. "I'm taking you to see and old friend of yours."

Old friend? Who the hell could that be?

My brows furrowed as I ran through a list of people, trying desperately to figure out who it could be that I was being taken to. I couldn't think. My mind was blank. It was then that I remembered about my cell phone.

Discreetly, so I didn't alert the vampire, I slid my fingers into the pocket of my denim jeans, searching for my phone frantically, but I couldn't feel it. There must have been a look of frustration written clearly upon my seraphic features because the next thing I knew, I had the stranger addressing me yet again. "Don't try it. I have you phone going off with a friend of mine so if your friends try and track you via GPS they will be heading to Washington state."

I had to bite into my lower lip to stop myself from smiling at this person's idiocy. GPS tracking? Bonnie could find me easily without using any of that. _Benefits of having a witch for a best friend,_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes to make it look as if I was annoyed. "So what is your name?"

"She asks me a question civilly! See? Wasn't so hard, was it?" This man reminded me scarily of Damon. His sense of sarcastic humor was exactly the same. "Name's Declan. Oh, and by the way, if you are thinking that the witch you know will find you… she won't. Have that taken care of too."

My entire face just fell, disappointment clear which just made Declan laugh at me. Obviously my distress was amusing to him. That was why I decided to remain quiet for the rest of the journey.

. . . .

Somewhere along the way I must have been so bored to the point I fell asleep because the next thing I knew, I had Declan telling me to wake up because we had arrived at our destination. Again, how long had I been out? If I knew how long we had been driving for I could probably figure which state I was in; if I was in a different state.

I grumbled tiredly, stretching out my aching limbs before I opened the car door and took a step outside, breathing in the fresh fall air that was welcome to me so much after that sickly sweet smell of what I could only assume to be chloroform. As I stepped outside, my mahogany gaze swept over everything before me. I was in the middle of a forest somewhere and right in front of my eyes was a mansion of enormous proportion. It seemed surreal to have such an amazing looking place in the middle of nowhere, isolated from everyone.

Declan's hand was suddenly grabbing my bicep the next moment and he was watching me for any signs that would give away that I was going to run. Did he think I am that stupid? I'm human, he's vampire. We both know who would win even if I did try to escape.

Declan began to drag me towards the house and I was reluctant; I didn't know what or who would be in there waiting for me. I just had his earlier words about 'an old friend of mine' in my head, continuously playing over, taunting me.

I didn't know how on edge I was until I heard a crow caw from one of the nearby trees, spreading its wings to fly away and disturb the peace, and I jumped slightly, releasing a shaky breath. Again, the vampire beside me found this amusing. Dick.

I assumed that we would just go straight inside, so I was confused when we abruptly stopped moving and stood in the middle of the clearing, perfectly halfway between the car and the house. Declan let go out me and by the time I blinked, he was completely out of sight. He just abandoned me. Not that I cared. Alone, with a car with keys still in the ignition and a large mansion… The answer was pretty obvious about what I would choose to do.

Pivoting on my heel, I started to make my way back to the car to start a drive to get away from here so I could find a civilization that could tell me where I was before I could get home. This all seemed too easy, though.

Was I in some sort of trap?

"Going somewhere, my lovely?" And there it was. The answer to my question had just been answered by a simple question that should have been innocent, but in this heavy accent it sounded full of malice and dark intentions. I found myself frozen on the spot; I couldn't move other than to slowly turn around so I came face to face with the beast that haunted my nightmares and my every thought.

There he stood.

He was much closer than I would have liked him to be – maybe only a couple of feet away if that. Swallowing back a nervous lump in my throat, my gaze was met with the steely cerulean one that belonged to him. He looked exactly like how I remembered him, except now he had a little stubble; I had to admit that it suited him. It was as if his looks alone could let someone know that he was a very ragged man; one that was murderous and everyone should stay away from if they have any sense at all.

"Klaus…" I breathed out his name as he took a step closer to me, getting up in my face as he cocked his head to the side imperceptibly and smirked down at me in amusement, seeing how uncomfortable I was with him being so close to me that I could feel his warm breath upon my face.

I was unnerved. This man hadn't been in my life for several months and all of a sudden I have people bringing him to me. What could he possibly need me for? He already had a stash of some of my blood. Did he really already need more, because as far as I had encountered here so far, there were no new hybrids to be seen around. Then again, I had only been here for roughly about five minutes, if that even.

"No need to tell me you missed me; I know you did. Life must have been unbelievably boring with me out of Mystic Falls. How did you cope?" Klaus asked in a sarcastic tone, grabbing me by the bicep in a firm grasp that I would be damned if I could escape it, especially while he dragged me the rest of the way to the mansion's large wooden doors.

"Very well actually without having to even think of you. It was like heaven. I could pretend you were dead to me and to the world." I answered him in a harsh tone while he was occupied by throwing one door open with a show of power before he forcefully pushed me inside and closed the door behind him. Obviously, I had managed to annoy him already within such a short timeframe.

The bitter chuckled that erupted from the depths of his chest made me bring my attention back to him as he crossed his arms over his chest and just watched me with intrigue. "Not changed one bit, have you?"

Unsure of if he was asking the question rhetorically, to himself or genuinely asking me, I didn't answer and, instead, just held my head up defiantly to show him I would not crumble to his feet like every other person in the right mind-set would if they wished to live.

"I'll have someone show you to a room. Oh, and doppelgänger, welcome to the real world where your Salvatores won't be able to save you from everything." The hybrid said with an air of finality hanging about him, unsettling me to the point I shivered delicately, wishing he didn't see how much he could get to me even though he knew perfectly well how to play his cards around me and push every single one of my buttons to get me all riled up.

My mahogany hues blazed with a fury that was pent up inside me. I knew they did; I could feel myself already furious at the man stood in front of me for abducting me, taking me away from my life which was beginning to get back to some degree of normalcy. "What that hell did you bring me here for?"

"All in due time, sweetheart." Klaus replied, strutting off to a different part of the house. I didn't bother going for the door; knowing Klaus he had locked it once he had thrown me inside.

"What do you fucking mean 'all in due time', Klaus? Klaus? Get back here! I'm asking you a damn question!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I watched him disappear from me sight, beyond pissed off now. How the fuck was I going to get out of here?

'_I'll have someone show you to a room.'_ His words echoed in my head, and I realized I had my answer.

I wasn't going to be able to leave.


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N. Okay, so you know how I love you guys? Oh, you don't? Well, I LOVE YOU. Really, I do. Thank you SO much for your support with all the reviews and I am glad you are enjoying that story.**

**I have to say that I don't know when I will next update because I have yet to write the next chapter and school work is building up. So hopefully, if I get 10 reviews or more, I will be able to get the next chapter done for you as soon as possibl.**

**Who else fangirled when they saw Klaus saving Elena? I was freaking out with my friend saying "OMG. They did a blood share! That is sex."**

**Now, because I love you, I am open to listening to what suggestions you have and what you would like to see happening in the story. I may take it into consideration, I may not. Who knows? Either way, all you have to do is leave a review or private message telling me what you want to see. Or you could mention me on Twitter on CovertPersona.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**The Beauty That Hater Her Beast**

**Chapter Three**

A new feeling had settled into me. I wasn't just furious and ready to stake Klaus with White Oak (which I would have loved to have done if I knew that he wasn't the Original that the bloodline of vampires that I loved came from), but I was also unbelievably petrified. I had no idea where I was, I doubted my friends would find me soon and I was stuck cooped up with a murderous hybrid that wanted my blood. Oh, the fun.

Klaus had just abandoned me on the spot and for some reason it hurt and upset me; I now knew how Rebekah felt all those months ago. Well, a portion of what she felt. The reason I felt the way I did was because I actually didn't really want him to leave. I needed a familiar face around while I was in a totally unfamiliar environment, and even if it was the face of my murderer, then so be it. He was better than no one.

I felt completely alone and with not knowing what to do with myself, I remained in place, afraid that if I moved, I would get lost. Because I was so terrified, I tried to take my mind off things by taking in the look of the place I would possibly have to learn to call home. That thought alone just added to the fear that consumed me.

I had to leave my life in Mystic Falls behind.

My chocolate orbs swept across the room, noting each piece of wooden furniture and how the small tables were rather modern in design, providing a contrast to the décor. The ornaments in the room were obviously priceless and the detailed paintings that hung on the walls had a vintage masterpiece feeling to them, though I couldn't be sure if Klaus had done them himself as I remembered Caroline had once told me about his artistic skills.

Soon enough I had my attention meandering to every detail of the foyer of the rather extravagant building like what colour the walls were; what material the floor consisted of… I was soon distracted from my thoughts by another person entering the room with an impassive expression upon her well-defined features. Was she one of Klaus' hybrids? I didn't know, but I didn't really want to find out either at that particular moment.

"Klaus told me to show you to your room. Follow me." The female said in a somewhat monotonous voice, almost in a deadpan. _Charming_, I thought sarcastically to myself, taking notice of her attitude while watching the woman – that looked to be a little older than me with tanned skin, black hair and shockingly green eyes – ascend the marble staircase I had been stood in front of the entire time I was in the foyer. _Only the best for Klaus_, I thought bitterly as I rolled my eyes, beginning my own journey up the staircase.

Conversation between the woman and I was minimal. I didn't speak to her at all while on my way upstairs, nor did she make any effort to speak to me until we were walking along the corridor on the first floor. "There it is; first door on the right. Don't worry about having to leave it to use a separate bathroom, en suite is included. If you need anything, just yell out for someone. There are so many hybrids around here that someone is bound to hear you," she said so nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders in a flippant manner, turning around to head back downstairs.

"Um, thanks, I guess." I called out to her before making my way to the room I was allocated, pushing the wooden door open tentatively with one hand while remaining in the hallway while I built up the courage to step inside. Taking in a deep breath to keep myself calm, I stepped through the threshold, into the room and allowed my eyes to scan over everything from the double bed to the entrance of the adjoining bathroom to the large bay window.

The window. If I used the sheet from the bed, I could possibly lower myself out of it and form an escape plan… Who am I kidding? That only works in the movies. Besides, I would have an army of hybrids dotted around the place. I would be heard if I even tried anything, and pissing Klaus off on my first day here probably wasn't the smartest of ideas.

Tentatively, I ventured further into the room, meandering carefully over to the bed as if there were landmines hidden in the floor and if I made one wrong move then everything would go boom. With my ever-building courage encouraging me, I reached out to let my slender fingers brush over the carved woodened posts at the end of my bed, admiring the design. I had to say it amused me a little because I could see a wolf carved into the wood. Klaus had probably bought this, or had it made, on purpose for his own level of amusement.

I didn't even hear a sound or notice the sense of having another presence in the room until I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck - making my hair sway lightly – followed by a whisper in a voice so husky that it made me want to melt, but I would refuse to give in. Especially not to its owner. "Is this to your liking, sweetheart? If not I can let you sleep on the couch with my hybrids downstairs… I must warn you, some of them haven't had a human to feed on for a while."

The surprise I got from having Klaus so close to me from sneaking up on my when I thought I was alone made me jump and squeak in shock, my body turning one hundred-and-eighty degrees in just the fraction of a second. I had never moved so quickly in my life. Realizing just exactly how close I was to the mass murderer, I took a quick step back and pressed myself against the end of the bed, my heartbeat hammering in my chest. I swallowed back a nervous lump in my throat, holding my head up as I regained my composure as quickly as I possibly could; the last thing I needed was to have Klaus see how much he affected me.

"It's fine. I'd prefer it if I was in my own home, but I guess I will have to deal with this," I snapped at him, narrowing my eyes into slits to shoot a hostile glare at him which only made his lips twitch up to form a sinister smirk. Oh, how I wanted to slap it off his face. "Thank you for completely ditching me before. Top quality hospitality right there." My tone oozed sarcasm and I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes, perfectly happy with letting Klaus know that I was pissed off with him.

"Sorry about that, my lovely. I had some business to attend to such as draining a witch. Not the best tasting blood I've had, but it will suffice, I suppose. Your blood is by far the most exquisite," he said with a seductive drawl on his last sentence, making me shudder as I relived the moment that I felt his fangs in my neck on the night of the sacrifice. "And before you ask, I drained for reason. I'm not _that_ heartless. Well, not today. I feel rather generous now that I have my doppelganger out of harm's way."

I instantly elevated a brow at his words, scoffing in disgust at the murderous man before me's choice of words. "_Your_ doppelganger? What am I? A fucking possession?" With a groan of frustration, I ran a hand through my dishevelled tresses, tapping my foot on the floor in annoyance. "I belong to _no one_, especially not to you. You had me _abducted_, if you haven't forgotten. You have no right to even call me yours and don't call me doppelganger. Am I worthless to you?"

"Quite the opposite actually, love. But while you are in _my_ house, you shall abide by _my_ rules and I shall call you as I wish, understand? Think about that answer carefully because you don't really have an option to choose the one I want to hear." Each of Klaus' words just made me angrier. He was treating me as if I had no such thing as human rights. Then again, the man wasn't exactly human so he was probably unaccustomed to that part of society. Fucking monster.

"I think, sweetheart, that you have had a long day. I can understand the anger because you are tired. You should sleep and we will talk about this tomorrow." The air of finality in his voice made me want to comply with him, but he had the audacity to blame my anger and ferocity on the fact I was tired. That was bullshit and just spurred me on to rile him up.

It was then that I realized how close Klaus and I had gotten as we had out heated discussion.

By the time it was over, I was almost pressed up against his chest and our faces were only mere inches apart; he was so close that our breaths tangled together and it wasn't all that unpleasant. _What am I saying? _I chastised myself, telling myself I can't think like that. _Klaus is a murderer; he is dangerous and he could kill you in less than a second if he wanted to._ What I needed to do was clear my head, so with one final façade of being an ignorant brat to piss Klaus off, I head my head high to meet his cerulean gaze with my mocha one, pointing to my open door as I spoke with an alien vehemence in my voice, "Get the fuck out of this room and leave me alone."

Almost as if he took no notice of my words, he leaned in to whisper in my ear, his lips lightly brushing against the shell. "Sleep well, sweetheart…"

**. . . .**

After finally taking that warm shower I craved for, even if it was in a bathroom that was not my own (where I truly wanted to be), I slipped into a tank top and girl boxers that Klaus had had one of his female hybrids leave on my bed while I showered. I made my way to the door and closed it, attempting to lock it, but I couldn't figure it out so I just hoped that people wouldn't call my bluff and figure out that my door was actually unlocked.

Releasing a defeated sigh, I allowed my feet to drag me to the king-size bed that was clearly the centrepiece of the room. I pulled back the comforter, made entirely of burgundy silk, the sheet following suit up until I crawled onto the mattress and covered myself up. My head hit the fluffed-up pillow, my mind still reeling over what happened throughout the day.

What had happened today? I wasn't even sure myself. All I knew was that I now had to deal with the insufferable hybrid for God knows how long. I rolled my eyes mentally at that thought.

Slowly, my eyelids began to droop, feeling heavier as I realized I was mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted; it had been a very long and stressful day. My breathing began to even out and my heartbeat was slowing, but that was when it clicked in my head. Klaus had said earlier that I was _'out of harm's way.'_ Out of harm's way from what?

Just as abruptly as that, I no longer felt tired. My brain was racing on overdrive. What the hell did he mean by his words? They implied that the big bad wolf man actually gave a damn about someone other than himself. Ha! Who was I kidding? He was probably only saying those words to make me think that he cared when in reality he only cared about my blood and having a supply of it to continue creating the race of hybrids. Wow, talk about complicated.

And confusing.

At that moment, though, it wasn't the time to do any talking. I didn't _want_ to talk. What I wanted was to be at home in the comfort of my own bed, curled up next to Stefan. _Stefan_. Oh, how my heart longed for him. I needed him to comfort and protect me right then. If I had left Stefan take me home, an opportunity wouldn't have been presented to Declan so he could take me to Klaus and wherever I was situated at.

The thought of Declan had me thinking of Damon – his sarcastic humour, his infamous smirk, his sculpted body – and home. I would have given anything to be back in Mystic Falls, but unfortunately, I didn't even know where I was so I couldn't have possibly made my way back there if I tried.

That was it decided right then and there - I would talk to Klaus about all it the next day. I was in no mood to tolerate any of his bullshit at that moment and I knew I would kick up a fight, which I really didn't want to do either. I had already had enough stress. An exasperated sigh bypasses my lips as I blew the air from my mouth, emptying my lungs before breathing in deeply. "I can survive this," I whispered to myself for some reassurance, giving myself a small belief to cling to desperately. "I'm a strong girl."

_Klaus, prepare for a full interrogation tomorrow._ The thought crossed my mind, settling me a little because, one way or another, by dusk of the next day I would have answers to questions I wanted answered. Maybe then I would be able piece together an escape plan that would get me away from wherever it is I was.

Satisfied with my plans, I let my eyelids flutter closed and willed my body to relax, allowing my exhaustion to finally consume my petite being as I slipped surprisingly peacefully into an unconscious state, awaiting the next morning.


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am _**so sorry**_ that it has taken me so long to get in touch with the world of Fanfic again, but this extended hiatus is much needed, believe me. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it is most likely that I won't be continuing this story. I thought I should let you all know. I won't be continuing for the following reasons:

Firstly, I have so much family shit going on and I mean _**shit**_. My mom wants to leave my dad, my dad is threatening to do something _incredibly_ stupid and so is forcing us to stay here. I'm also having numerous arguments with him to the point that I keep sinking into a clinical depression so bad that I am on the waiting list to see a shrink. I just cannot think straight and thus, my writing is not at its greatest.

Secondly, I am very short of time to write at the moment as I am constantly revising for my exams, filming a movie for the London Film Festival and learning multiple scripts; I'm here, there and everywhere. Time is something that we all lack, and I hope that you can understand that I am focusing on my studies for the moment.

Lastly, my writer's block is a _**bitch**_. Like I mentioned earlier, I can't think straight, but it's not just that. I have no idea where the hell to take this story. I mean, I have a rough idea for an ending, but I don't have the foggiest clue as to how to arrive there. Right now, I'm looking for inspiration to write again. I have so many ideas, but unfortunately, the only Klena ones I have revolve around something my best friend and I are in the process of doing – all of my other ideas tend to be centred around a crackship pairing. I blame my sudden addiction to Supernatural. I'm, like, obsessed with that show at the moment.

Despite all of this, I hope to be writing again soon and hopefully I will be able to get somewhere with my next story; even if that means I have to write a one-shot to get back into things, but who doesn't like a smutty one-shot?

Thank you for being faithful readers.

Kind regards and much love,

- Kira.


End file.
